Insecticidal soaps are known in the art, typically comprising potassium salts of fatty acids, along with ethyl alcohol. However, such prior art products are often ineffective, can be generally damaging to horticulture (e.g., vegetables, fruits, berries and ornamentals), and have multiple additional disadvantages. For example, some conventional insecticidal soaps, although listed for use in organic gardening or farming (OMRI listing, etc.), actually contain non-organic ingredients rendering them unsuitable for many uses, not only for commercial growing, but also by many organic growers where environmentally-friendly insect control is needed in the context of individual gardening and use by minors (e.g., children, adolescents). Additionally, and significantly, such prior art products have been narrowly or specifically developed for use as insecticides, and thus gardeners and growers must purchase and apply multiple separate products to address the three common and most critical growing concerns; namely, insects, mites and fungal diseases.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,085 to Zobitne et al. teaches insecticidal compositions comprising, as active ingredients: an essential oil; and sodium lauryl sulfate (SLS) in synergistic proportions. However, while Zobitne et al. teach that the Environmental Protection Agency (which regulates the use of potentially toxic ingredients in pesticidal compositions under the Federal Insecticide, Fungicide and Rodenticide Act) has deregulated the use of SLS, SLS is nonetheless known in the art to have degenerative effects on cell membranes, is known to induce corneal damage in rabbit eyes under some circumstances, and is used around the world in clinical studies as a significant skin irritant. SLS is prepared by sulfation of lauryl alcohol with either sulfur tiroxide or chlorosulfonic acid, followed by neutralization with sodium hydroxide. Carcinogenic nitrates can form in the manufacturing of SLS or by its interaction with other nitrogen bearing ingredients within a formulation utilizing this ingredient (see, e.g., Final Report on the Safety Assessment of Sodium Lauryl Sulfate, J. Amer. Cole of Toxicology, vol. 2, number 7, 1983). Moreover, other studies have indicated that SLS enters and maintains residual levels in the heart, liver, lungs, and brain from skin contact, and other research has indicated that SLS may damage the immune system, particularly in the skin (id.). Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,865 to Hsu et al. teaches pesticidal compositions comprising garlic oil, along with either cottonseed oil or cinnamon oil, and additionally including 10% SLS as an emulsifier.
Additionally, SLS is known in the art to be harsh on plants, as are shorter-chain fatty acids having 9 carbon atom chains or less, which actually have herbicidal properties.
There is a pronounced need in the art for safe, environmentally friendly, reliable and robust methods and synergistic compositions that can be used for effective treating, controlling and/or preventing insects, mites and fungal diseases.